winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Vacuum
The Vacuums are powerful crystals used by the Trix for most of Season 1 primarily to find and store the most powerful energies in the Magical Universe. Appearance The vacuums are bottle-shaped crystals with metal-like appearance. The designs and colors are varied. But in general, the crystals often divided into two or three parts. The first part acts like the cap of the bottle. The rest acts like the body of the bottle. There are thin parts that act like connectors connect the parts of the bottle. There is also a swirl design that wraps around the crystal. Series Seasons |-|Season 1= The Trix used the Vacuums to locate and steal the Dragon's Flame from Bloom. In the episode "Friends in Need", the Trix summoned them at Alfea because Icy felt that the Dragon's Flame was somewhere in the school. Unbeknownst to the Trix it was following Bloom as the flame resides in her. Fortunately for the Winx and the Specialists, it was at a distance. Eventually, it ended up in Faragonda's room. As Bloom and the others were hiding in order to corner the Trix and confront them on their presences at Alfea. Faragonda turned on the lights before any answers were given and questioned their presences in her office instead. |-|Season 5= The Trix used the Vacuums to find the Lilo flower. Specials |-|The Fate of Bloom= The Trix used the Vacuums to locate the Dragon's Flame. Then again, the Trix used the Vacuums to locate the Dragon's Flame from Bloom. |-|Revenge of the Trix= The Trix used the Vacuums to locate and steal the Dragon's Flame from Bloom. Comics Season 1 In [[Issue 11: Dragon's Flame|Issue 11: Dragon's Flame]], it is revealed by Bloom that the Trix used their vacuum crystals to strip her of the Dragon's Flame after attacking her and her family in her home in Gardenia. Magical Abilities *Summon monsters. *Cast spells that are beyond their normal magic. *Watch over people and interfere with them using illusions of their own bodies. *Their most notable ability is to measure levels of magical energy in a being or object and steal it for the wielder of the crystal to use at a later time. *Teleport to the destination needed. Trivia *In the 4Kids dub, the Vacuums are called "Whisperian Crystals". *Vacuum is space that is empty of matter. *Stormy is the only Trix whose vaccum summoning sequence was not reanimated/shown in the specials or Season 5. Gallery |-|Series= Season 1 Winx Club Episode 107 - Stormy's Vacuum.png|Stormy summoning her crystal Winx Club Episode 107 - Icy's Vacuum.png|Icy summoning her crystal Winx Club Episode 107 - Darcy's Vacuum.png|Darcy summoning her crystal Winx Club Episode 107 - Trix's Vacuum.jpg|The Trix using the vacuum to find the Dragon's Flame at Alfea. Icy's Vaccum - Ep109 (1).png Icy's Vaccum - Ep109 (2).png|Icy's vaccum flashing and reaching peak level, indicating the Dragon's Flame's prescence. Icy - WCEp109.png ThCAX0S00U.jpg Winx Club - Episode 110 (13).png Image:280.png|Stormy's crystal Image:281.png|Darcy's crystal Image:282.png|Icy's crystal Winx Club - Episode 118 (11).jpg Season 5 Winx Club Episode 505 - Darcy's Vacuum.jpg|Darcy's vacuum in season 5. Winx Club Episode 505 - Icy's Vacuum.jpg|Icy's vacuum in season 5. Winx Club Episode 505 - Vacuum.jpg Winx Club Episode 505 - Vacuums (2).jpg|Vacuum in season 5. |-|Specials= Icy's Vacuum - Bloom's Destiny.jpg|Icy's Vacuum in the first special. Darcy's Vacuum - Bloom's Destiny.jpg|Darcy's Vacuum in the first special. Vacuums - Bloom's Destiny.jpg TrixSp1(9).png The Winx, Trix, Specialists - Special 1 (1).jpg Trix stolen Dragon Flame success Nick.png |-|Comics= Issue 11: Dragon's Flame DFp11.png|The Trix taking Bloom's powers. Category:Winx Club Category:Witches Category:Items Category:Enemies Category:Trix Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club: Revenge of the Trix Category:Season 5 (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club: The Fate of Bloom Category:Comics Category:Dragon Flame Category:Icy Category:Darcy Category:Stormy